


【みすかず】狐の嫁入り

by minimalist_designer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalist_designer/pseuds/minimalist_designer
Summary: // 鸦天狗三角 x 狐妖一成
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, みすかず, 三一
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【みすかず】狐の嫁入り

村子是被大人物们守护着的村子。

老人们常把这句话挂在嘴边，阿缝也对此深信不疑，哪怕经受了同龄玩伴怀疑的眼神和不屑的质问，阿缝也会笃定地说：“不是的呀，村子确确实实是被守护着的。”倒不是她嘴笨不知如何反驳回去，只是有些事，她说出来别人也不一定会信。

她的的确确在村子里见过非人之物，尽管那不是神明大人，是一只狐妖，而且，她还见过那位大人许多次。

初次见面的时候，她刚刚过完四岁生日。盛夏傍晚，父母带着她参加隔壁镇上的祭典。闷热的天气并未影响到人们对热闹活动的向往，临近村落的居民纷至沓来，平日里安静祥和的小镇此刻笙歌鼎沸，宽敞的街道上熙熙攘攘，尽是身着浴衣摩肩接踵的游人。

这是阿缝第一次参加祭典，也是她第一次见到如此繁华喧闹的场面。她生来好动，没让父母抱多久便提出要下地自己走，左瞧瞧右看看，两侧满是各式各样的摊子，挂着五花八门的装饰，令她目不暇接。她不够高，即使踮脚也瞧不见桌子上摆着的商品，亦不识字，读不懂横幅上写的究竟是什么，只能一边看着那些花花绿绿的图案，一边留心听着小贩们的吆喝。

小孩子的注意力终究有限，她不过在一个画摊前停留了一阵，回过神来，便发现身边不见了父母的踪影，一时间不知如何是好。她曾听长辈们说过，小孩子若是与大人走散了，只需在原地等候。可是她站在那儿等啊等啊，却仍未见到父母的身影。随着时间一分一秒地流逝，阿缝的心底愈发慌乱，终于，不知所措的她忍不住在画摊旁捂着脸默默哭了起来。许是街上过于热闹，来往的行人大多并未留意到这个悄然落泪的小女孩，自然也不会有人来安慰她。

“小朋友，怎么了呢？”耳边传来一道清亮的男声，阿缝抬头一看，带着面具的少年正低头望着她。两人看着一般高，身材健壮的蓝发少年戴着黑色的乌鸦面具，身形清瘦的黄发少年戴着白色的狐狸面具。见她久未回答，黄发男子利落地蹲了下来，将面具摘下，露出带着关切眼神的翡翠色双眸，进而问道：“是和大人走散了吗？”

阿缝意识到方才发问的也是这位大哥哥，遂点了点头，啜泣着说道：“我找不到爸爸妈妈了。”带着泪珠的眼里尽是无助之意。身旁的人先是轻轻地拍了拍她的背，安抚着说：“没事哦，我们可以在这里陪着你等他们来，”再抬头看向同行之人，询问道：“你觉得呢，角角？”

另一位少年点头答允，跟着一同蹲了下来，将面具移至脑侧，说道：“嗯嗯，我们陪你，不怕不怕哦。”阿缝这才注意到，对方的眼睛是蜜色的，耳朵上还戴着一枚三角形耳环。尽管心里稍稍安定了一些，阿缝仍旧有些担忧，带着哭腔说道：“可是，村子里的婶婶说过，与大人走失的小孩会被妖怪抓去吃掉。”

听到她的话，身旁两人先是一愣，继而相视哈哈大笑。金发哥哥率先说道：“不会的哦，大部分妖怪都很友善亲人的哟，况且我们会在这里陪着你啦。”浅蓝色头发的哥哥跟着附和道：“对哦，就像阿成和我……”话还没说完，就被自己的伙伴捂住了嘴巴。

见她眼框里仍有泪水在打转，为了尽快转移话题，碧眼男子索性将她抱了起来，指着斜对面的摊铺说道：“呐呐，我们去给你买个糖苹果好不好呀，等你吃完了，也大概能看见爸爸妈妈了。”

年幼孩子的烦恼终究抵挡不过甜食的诱惑，阿缝破涕为笑，搂着少年的脖子点了点头。大哥哥身上有一股糖果的香味，甜甜的，有着这样味道的人一定是好人吧。阿缝一边想着，一边欣喜地接过店主递过来的糖苹果。

走回画摊旁，站在原地的少年正哼着一首她从未听过的歌，歌词里不断重复着“三角形”这几个字。

“大哥哥在唱什么呀？”舔着糖苹果的阿缝好奇地问。

“是三角形之歌哦，我教你唱好不好。”

“好~”

“三角形~夏天是三~角形~”那人一边唱着，一边自顾自地跳起舞来。看着对方欢快的神色，阿缝也有些跃跃欲试，待金发大哥哥将她放下之后，有模有样地跟着学了起来，甚至拉着另一个哥哥一起跳。载歌载舞的三人笑语连连，方才的烦恼顿时飞到九霄云外去了。

曲终舞罢，吃完了糖苹果的阿缝仍有些意犹未尽，正准备抬头看看两位哥哥，却听到爸爸焦急呼喊她的声音。

“阿缝——你在哪呀？”

看见几米开外的父母，阿缝蹬蹬地跑了过去，母亲一把将她抱了起来，说道：“吓死我们了，一转眼就看不见你了，还好找到了，你怎么样呀……”

“妈妈~我有乖乖地在原地等你们哦，还有两个哥哥陪着我一起……咦？”方才还站在这里的两个少年，突然消失不见了。

“可能是放下心来去其他地方了吧，下次有机会见面要好好道谢哦！不说了，我们赶紧回家吧。”

回到家时已是深夜，父母一边催促着她去洗漱，一边和爷爷奶奶讲述今天险些将她弄丢的事。今晚轮到爷爷来给她讲故事，在被问到想听什么故事之后，阿缝忽然想起了些事情，问道：“爷爷，这世上真的有好心的妖怪吗？”

“有的哦，爷爷年轻时就遇到过呢，”爷爷的声音有些浑浊，讲话的速度也很慢“那天夜里，爷爷和一群伙伴约好去山中探险露营，却不慎走丢了。当时爷爷又饿又困，周围都是乌鸦的声音，森林里诡秘又可怕。踏着月光，爷爷走到了一个神社附近，巧的是，迎面走来了一个带着乌鸦面具的男子。在知晓我走丢了后，他带我进了神社里，还与我分享了几个三角形的饭团。吃完之后，筋疲力竭的爷爷忍不住靠着柱子睡了过去，等醒来时，我已经躺在了家里的床上，因为这件事，朋友们还嘲笑爷爷是胆小鬼。爷爷后来才知道，那应当是传说中供奉鸦天狗大人的神社，而我见到的，应该就是默默守护着村子的鸦天狗大人了。只是朋友们未曾目睹过整件事，也自然不会相信爷爷的故事。不过啊，这世间肯定还是有友善的妖怪吧。”

带着乌鸦面具的人吗，我今天也碰到了一个呢。入睡之前，阿缝迷迷糊糊地想着。

过了两个月，全家人带着她去村子里的稻荷神社祈福。在得到允许后，趁着长辈们虔诚祭拜的时候，阿缝抱着皮球跑至神社后院，正当她准备独自玩耍时，意外地看到了一个熟悉的身影。

是那个带着狐狸面具的金发大哥哥！

“大哥哥——”阿缝一边朝那人跑去，一边高声喊道。

少年同样注意到了她，惊喜地说道：“诶？是你呀！你也住在这个村子里嘛？不对，你竟然能看见我！”

“嗯嗯，我叫阿缝，上次谢谢大哥哥啦！”自我介绍完后，阿缝蓦地意识到对方刚才说的话似乎有些不对劲，抬头探去，突然发现眼前的少年长了一对狐狸耳朵，身后还有一条毛绒绒的狐狸尾巴。她禁不住“咦”了一声。

少年发觉自己无意中露了馅，赶忙笑着说道：“啊啊抱歉，我没想到你会看见我这副模样，”尽管他脸上挂着笑容，眼神中却有一丝慌张，见阿缝并未露出任何害怕之色，他才放松了下来，绿色的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，打趣着说：“我可是住在这里的狐妖哦，这次不怕我吃了你吗？”

阿缝摇了摇头，反驳道：“大哥哥是好人，不对，好妖怪，不会吃我。”

对方坦然大笑，又从身侧的布袋里掏出了几颗金平糖递予她，拉着她坐在旁边的走廊上聊天。

“大哥哥是白面金毛九尾妖狐吗？”阿缝认真地思索了一阵，眼前的哥哥有着一头金发，人又很白，定是传说中法力无边的大人物吧。

“哈哈不是啦，我只是一只普通的狐妖哦。”对方笑着拍了拍她的头，力度就像之前安慰她别哭了的时候一样轻。真是个温柔的哥哥呢，阿缝这么想着，更加坚信了自己先前的判断。

“童言无忌童言无忌，大哥哥别介意呀！”阿缝吐了吐舌头，企图蒙混过关。不料对方笑得连眼睛都眯了起来，耳朵和尾巴也止不住地抖着。那人一边打开糖袋，一边夸赞她人小鬼大。

可惜趣味相投的两人并未交谈多久，阿缝就听见了妈妈呼唤她的声音。临走之前，狐妖哥哥又往她手中塞了一颗糖，眨着眼睛对她说道：“告诉你一个小秘密哦，其实这世上有很多想和人类成为朋友的妖怪呢，神社里供奉着的大多也是些亲近人的妖怪哦，虽然法力没那么强，但是，毕竟嘛，这世上哪里有那么多神仙呀。”

下山的时候，阿缝轻轻扯了扯奶奶的衣袖，问：“奶奶，稻荷神社里供奉着的，是谁呀？”

“是善良的狐仙三好大人哟。”奶奶和蔼地告诉她。

明明是善良的狐妖！阿缝正欲纠正，却回忆起了对她眨眼睛的大哥哥，想了想决定噤声。这是她和他之间的秘密，不可以说出来。

往后几年，阿缝每隔几个月便会找机会上山找她的大哥哥玩。当然，她也扑过好几次空，神社大门紧闭，四周不见人影，树上却停着几只平日里鲜少能见到的乌鸦。

不过，她也把狐妖大哥哥的喜好摸得一清二楚。对方嗜甜，尤其喜欢糖果，还有酸中带着甘味的稻荷寿司。在食材充足的情况下，阿缝会带着自制的三角形稻荷寿司上山。家里人都是米俵形派，不理解她为何如此特立独行。

因为黄灿灿的三角形稻荷寿司就像大哥哥的耳朵一样呀，阿缝暗自想着。而且，每当大哥哥见到这些寿司是，双眼都会突然发光，然后问她能不能留一些下来与朋友分享。阿缝自然是乐意的，甚至会主动多带几个上山。大哥哥口中的朋友她也是见过的，不过见面时太小，现在的她已经不太记得清对方究竟长什么样了，但是那首三角形之歌却使她印象深刻，甚至时不时地会浮现在她的脑海里。

有机会碰面的时候，两人总是会坐在初次相识的走廊上，天南地北有一搭没一搭地聊着天。对于阿缝来说，不论遇到开心的事还是难过的事，她第一个想要与之分享的人，都是狐狸大哥哥。

过几天就是她的十岁生日了。想到这点，阿缝有些期待，也有些难过。她前两天无意中听见了父母的深夜对话，两人讨论着要将她送到镇上去接受更好的教育。虽说她成绩好，也并不排斥这件事，但心底仍旧十分舍不得。她端着一盘稻荷寿司上山，恰巧大哥哥正坐在后院晒太阳，在瞧见她满脸的低落之后，对方静静地听着她诉说内心的苦闷与纠结。

“阿缝是大孩子了哟，”金发狐妖温柔地拍着她的背，“这么聪明的姑娘，的确不应该被困在村子里呢。”见她难得沉默不语，少年接着说道：“有什么生日愿望吗？”

阿缝并未直接回答，反而问道：“大哥哥有什么愿望吗？”

对方惊讶了几秒钟，随后欣然露出笑靥，“哈哈，我还从来没有想过这个问题呢，毕竟也没有人问过我，你是真的与众不同啊。不过若真要说的话，我想体验一下在天空中飞翔的感觉呢。”

“诶？大哥哥不能飞吗？”

“残念～我是狐妖，不是狐仙哦，所以没有腾云驾雾的能力啦。好啦好啦，现在轮到阿缝的愿望啦。”

“我嘛，”不知为何，阿缝忽然想起了小时候爷爷所讲的故事，她抬头望向那双翡翠色的眼睛，“我想见一见鸦天狗大人呢。”

“诶？”

“是存在的吧，守护着村子的鸦天狗大人，爷爷说他曾经见过哦。”

狐妖欲言又止，左思右想后告诉了她一个地址。“记得带上你做的寿司哦，他会喜欢的！”看着女孩下山的身影，他低声呢喃道：“其实你们也见过呢……希望你还能认出他吧。”

待家里人都熟睡之后，阿缝拿起盛着稻荷寿司的饭盒，踏着月光向山里走去。到达山脚时，一阵风起，树影摇曳，鸦群从四周飞过，纷纷拍打着翅膀，紧接着，阿缝瞧见一道身影自树上一跃而下，落地站定在她眼前。对方带着黑色的乌鸦面具，身后是一对如绸缎般光滑的墨色翅膀，清冷的月光自他身后照过来，使得那人的银质三角形耳饰微微发亮。阿缝觉得这身影有些熟悉，但绞尽脑汁也想不起任何事情。

“你在找我吗？”对方开口说道，语气有些轻飘飘的。

“您就是守护着这村子的鸦天狗大人吗？”

“是的哦。”

“太好了！鸦天狗大人，爷爷曾经和我说起过您。我是住在村子里的阿缝，不，很快我就要离开村子去镇上求学了，只是，临走之前……”阿缝怯怯地望向对方，夜色中的乌鸦面具威严的有些吓人，不知为何，她却仿佛感受到了面具下平和的目光，鼓励着她继续说下去，“我想来参拜一下大人，希望您能帮助我完成一个愿望，不，其实是我朋友的愿望。我没有什么愿望，所以我想帮他实现他的愿望……”

阿缝轻顿了一下，坚定地说道：“我希望大哥哥能飞起来。”

“大哥哥，是谁呀？”

“是山里守护稻荷神社的狐妖，奶奶让我称呼他为三好大人，可我还是习惯叫他大哥哥。他人很好，也帮了我很多，这是他唯一的愿望，我希望在走之前能帮他实现。鸦天狗大人法力高强，一定有办法的吧。”

“哦呀，是阿成啊，”对方的语调突然轻快了起来，隐隐约约又带着一丝无奈，“没问题哟，我会帮你，原来这就是他的愿望啊，早说嘛~”

这个称呼令阿缝心里一震，她确信自己曾听见另一个人这么喊过狐妖大哥哥，脑海中逐渐浮现了一个大胆的猜想。“鸦天狗大人，”她脱口而出，“我曾经也见过您，是吗？“未等对方回答，她开始轻轻哼唱：”夏天是三~角形~”

“哈哈，原来你还记得呀，”那人摘下面具，露出了浅蓝色的头发和琥珀色的眼睛。那原来是她走失时遇到的另一个大哥哥！

“那时候你还很小哦，”少年略微下垂的眼里尽是怀念，“与父母走丢了独自在街上哭，阿成还哄了你半天呢。”看着阿缝不好意思的模样，他借着感叹道：“时间过得真快啊，你都长这么大了。不过阿成却一直没变呢……”想了想后，他又无奈地摇了摇头，耳骨上的耳环跟着抖动，“我和阿成之间，好像也一直没有进展呢，看来要加快速度了呀。”

阿缝一时间无法理解对方话中的含义，正欲发问，一只温暖的手覆上了她的眼睛，刹那间一片漆黑，她无意识地闭上了眼。

“你的愿望我听到了，”慵懒的声音从身后传来，鸦天狗大人不知何时绕到了她的后方，“我会帮你实现的，所以不用担心。好啦，现在到了小孩子睡觉的时间啦，来吧，我带你回家。”再度睁开双眼之时，她已经躺在了自己的小床上。守护村子的大人物和友善的妖怪，都真实存在的。入睡之前，阿缝一边回忆着自己的经历，一边不自觉哑然一笑。

生日前夕，阿缝坐在自己屋子里，无聊地看着窗外皎洁的圆月发呆，她在这里看了近十年的阴晴圆缺，尽管各夜月色不尽相同，却也没什么特殊的景象。直到一道黑影划过夜空。

她视力极好，当它缓缓飞过玉轮之时，借着牙白色背景的衬托，她大致看清了影子的组成，那是两个少年的身影。后方的人舞动着黑色的翅膀，怀中紧抱着的人则亲密地搂着他，隐约还能看到一条摇摆着的尾巴形状。

第二天醒来时，阿缝发现自己的窗前摆了一盘糖苹果。十个苹果被精心叠在一起，呈现出一个精致的三角塔状。她不知道这盘糖苹果是什么时候放在这里的，但她能猜到是谁偷偷放的。

生日之后，父母正式与她提起了去镇上求学之事，早已做好心理准备的她淡定的答应了下来。阿缝就要走了，也不知道什么时候才能回来，离出发之日尚有几天光景，她端着一盘稻荷寿司上山道别。狐妖似乎对这件事早有预感，坐在两人时常坐着的走廊上冲她招手。

她发现数年来未曾变过的大哥哥忽然给人一种焕然一新的感觉，尽管他平日里也神采飞扬，却从未像今天一样，浑身上下洋溢着欢乐满足的气息，仿佛整个人都发着光。少年毛绒绒的狐狸耳朵上戴了一个三角形耳环，手上也套了一个翡翠镯子，这些都是她先前未曾见到过的。

“是信物哟！”大哥哥抖了抖耳朵，又将手伸给她看，通透的镯子映着白皙的肌肤，有一股清雅之感。

“信物是什么？”

“信物是感情的凭证，当你一个朋友之间的关系升华到了一个新的境界时，就会互赠信物以示情愫哦。”少年碧绿的眼里尽是狡黠，他从口袋里拿出了一个散发着花香的御守，将其递给阿缝。“要走了吗？这个就转增给你吧。它本是玉藻大人给我的御守哦，先前为了保佑姻缘的，但是我现在已经不需要啦。不过呀，这些事对你来说还太早啦，所以我在上面施了些法，让它能够保佑你有好人缘，出门在外，朋友可是很重要的呢~”

接过芳香四溢的御守，阿缝问：“这也是信物嘛？”

大哥哥眉花眼笑，纠正道：“不是哦，这是祝福，”随后又说，“来拉钩吧，我们都要为了更加美好的生活努力呢，约定好了哟~”

出发的前一天，明明艳阳高照却罕见地突然飘起了细雨，阿缝赶忙去屋外收衣服，疑惑着，“ 为什么晴天也会下雨？”身侧的奶奶听到她的发问，蔼然回答道：“是太阳雨呢，狐狸出嫁了哦。”

林中的感叹，月下的身影，耳朵上的三角耳环，手上的翡翠镯子，自己身上的御守，晴天里的丝丝细雨，阿缝霎时间发觉所有事情原来都能被联系在一起。仰面感受着划过脸庞的绵绵细雨，阿缝在心里用力祝福道：“大哥哥，要幸福哟！”

**Author's Note:**

> // 群里聊天时蹦出来的鸦天狗x狐妖脑洞。虽然我也不知道自己究竟在写些什么，但是还是忍不住感慨：这对不结婚真的很难收场啊！


End file.
